Insector
Insectors are small insects that you can catch at various places throughout the galaxy. The purpose for catching them is to make a team that can win battles against other opponents at the Insectron Stadium. The mini-game is first introduced in chapter 2 at Juraika before the party fight against Mud Whooper. The best time to start the Insector quest is when you have completed the Ghost Ship Extreme stages which requires you finish the game at least once. Reason is; completing the Ghost Ship Extreme rewards you an item that allows you to catch the most fearsome Insector in the game. However, it is possible to complete the Insector quest during mid chapters. By chapter 5 you can have all Traps and Cages at your disposal. Sanchez Fruit will also be available in unlimited amount by that chapter. So you can start the Insectron mini-game by chapter 5 and complete it by chapter 7 or 8. But it will take a lot of time if you try to complete the mini-game early. One major reason is you will spend most of time breeding and raising Insectors so that they are able to win those tough rounds at the tournament. While if you start the Insector quest by late chapters you will be able to catch high ranked Insectors. As such the time you will spend breeding and raising your Insectors will be very little. Once you have completed the Insectron mini-game talk to MIO to get the Hi-Tech Mobile Wear for Jupis. Catching Insector Before you start know that even with the right bait, traps and location there's no guarantee you will catch the Insector you are supposed to. The probability an Insector will get stuck in your traps is random. So if you fail to to trap the Insector you wanted you will have to keep trying. Firstly, you should get all Traps and Cages. Choose an Insector from the list below or from the high ranked ones. Go to the mentioned place and add the specified bait in all three traps. Do not stay in the game menu while your traps are on the fields. After 5 m inutes your Info Edge will make a sound. Check all 3 traps to see if you got the Insector you wanted. If not simply reset the traps again. Note that when you have caught an Insector it's gender will be determined when you collect it in your cage. So you should always save before collecting trapped Insectors. This way you can reset/ load until you obtain the desired gender. The Insectors will steal your bait or run away if you are using the wrong bait to trap them. If you are trying to trap the high ranked Insectors it might takes a few tries before you get them. Once you have caught an Insector you can place them in your cages. Each cage can hold 5 Insectors so at most you can only hold 15 Insectors using three cages. Breeding Insector Normally when you catch an Insector it will be in a larva state. An Insector can only breed if it’s an adult. Insectors have a lifespan in terms of points. If you reduce 20 points from that lifespan the Insector will become an adult. Points are deducted from the Insector's lifespan when you feed it an item. In brief, if you feed a larva Sanchez Fruit x7 it will turn into an adult. Feeding and breeding are all done in the Rearing Cages (inventory). Once you have a male and female adult in your cage feed them a Feed Formula. This will produce a new larva but the adults will die during the process. Raising Insectors It takes 5 minutes for an Insector to digest the item you gave it. You don’t have to wait for its satiety to be zero again you can feed the Insector when it’s satiety is in the red state. The maximum lifespan of an Insector should be around 160 points. If you use 20 points to turn them into adults then they still have 140 points left. Use the remaining points to maximize their stats. Refer to the feed table for more info. Insector can also be categorized in terms of levels and ranks. Highest level for one Insector is level 6 (ACE) and highest rank is 8 for its family. To level Insectors you can use Battle Feed or participate in tournaments. Battle feed is useless instead you should participate in tournaments at the Insectron Stadium. Icons Color Color is random factor and you should really ignore it. Excluding Dark Emperor and White Miracle there’s are 136 Insectors. Each can have a random color! Experimenting with color will take forever. All information here are combined for the purpose of staying away form "random factors" as much as possible! The Dark Emperor can get a random color when bred, while the unobtainable White Miracle will always be the same color. Feed Table The rules of Breeding *Breeding only can happen between adults. You cannot breed the same gender. *Feed Formula is the only item that triggers the breeding process *You can breed two adults only if their satiety is low or close to zero. *The adults will leave once the larva is born. *The offspring will inherit around 90% of the higher stats with some variation from either rank adult. If the resulting insector has higher minimum stats than what would have been inherited, the resulting insector's stat in that category would be around the minimum stat value. *The offspring will follow the family of the higher rank parent except in the cases of special breeding. If both adults rank are the same the offspring will follow the male family. Always save before breeding that way you can reset if anything went wrong. Note Breeding same rank Insectors normally produces an offspring from the male adult family. But this doesn't happen all the time. Because some Insectors are considered as Special Breed. For instance, you would expect (male) Faerie + Faerie (female) = Handsome Faerie. However, that's not the case the offspring from those two faeries will be a Butterflap. That's because mating two rank 1 faeries is categorized as special breeding. Refer to this list for more info. Special Breeding Breeding to the highest rank and for the highest stats First choose which Insectors you want to breed. Second, you need to turn them into adults. A fast method would be to feed 7-8 Sanchez Fruit to each of the so that the two larvas become adult as Sanchez Fruit take 3 life instead of 1. This usually takes 30 minutes or so because you have to wait until their satiety becomes low to feed them again. Now, as you already know the offspring inherits the parents’ stats. The higher the stats of the parents are the better stats the offspring will receive. The offspring of the parents gets around 90% of the higher stat from both parents. If one parent has 100 attack and the other has 20 attack, the offspring will have around 90 attack. If both parents have 50 attack, the offspring will have around 45 attack. This means that treating both parents to different stats is more effective than feeding both parents to raise the same stat. If the offspring have stats that are under their type's and rank's minimum, the stats will automatically be bumped up to the minimums. Higher ranks have higher minimums. There are 8 ranks to each Insector type except the Dark Emporer. Most insectors caught randomly in cages are ranks 1-3. When breeding, generally the resulting offspring is going to be one rank higher than the parent insector with the higher rank. For example, a rank 2 Blade Beetle can mate with a rank 1 Blade Beetle to make a rank 3 Saber Beetle assuming that the parents are of opposite gender and can breed. If two insectors of the same rank are bred, say a rank 1 Knife Beetle and a rank 1 Mantis, the gender will decide the result. If the Knife Beetle is Male and the Mantis is Female, the result would be the rank 2 Blade Beetle. But if the Mantis is Male and the Knife Beetle is Female, the result would be a rank 2 Slaying Mantis. There are however certain exceptions to this general rule. For example, the result of breeding with a Dark Emperor will always be a Dark Emperor despite the Dark Emporer being classified as a rank 1. The level of the insector has no bearing on the result. You can level the adults by giving them Battle Feed or let them participate in the tournament at the Insectron Stadium. Participating at the tournament yields exp faster. Exp is rewarded for every Knockout on the enemy force so be sure to knockout all of the enemies and not just the King if hunting for exp. For tournaments that have not been cleared, the exp is high. For tournaments that have been cleared, the resulting exp is halved. Just repeat your participation at the lower ranks or go to the 4th stage of the current one to then quit on the 5th stage to then repeat the high exp process. After every fight that is won, insectors that participated obtain a random boost in one stat that ranges from 1 to 3 if the stage has already be cleared before. After every new fight that is won insectors that have participated can obtain random boosts of 1 to 3 in multiple stats. After a level up, the stats of an insector go up in all areas depending on their rank and type, by large amounts. Trying to train and breed from the lowest rank is inefficient. Feeding a level 1 Insector with Sanchez Fruits until it reaches adult takes 30 minutes. Getting the same Insector to higher levels (3 for instance) takes more than 1 hour depending how fast you win rounds at the tournament while clea So if you feed and level both male and female simultaneously it will takes 1 hour 30 minutes to produce a strong offspring. Problem is; if you are trying to produce the highest rank Insector (i.e. rank 8) in a certain family, it takes too long. This only applies if you are breeding the Insectors in an orderly way while trying to reach the highest rank. For instance; first you breed Knife Beetle to a female Insecotr to produce Blade Beetle. Next, Blade Beetle to a female Insector to produce Saber Beetle. Feed & Breed until you produce the highest rank 8 Insector in that family which is Muramasa Beetle. This way you will lose 1 hour 30 minutes x 7. However, if you breed Insectors without leveling them you lose less time. To attain the highest rank in a particular family it will cost you 30 minutes x7 which is not bad actually. So if you feel like you must raise an insector with high stats at rank 8, it is best to just do all of the stat raising while it is a rank 7. An alternative way to produce the highest rank Insector in a certain family is to catch high ranked Insectors. For, instance Crescent Beetle is a rank 6 Insector. You can catch one at Vedan: Myna/ Observation Deck (Spaceport View). Using Crescent Beetle to produce Muramasa Beetle (highest rank) requires breeding the former twice only. As you have noticed it is a matter of one hour you will have the highest rank Insectron in that family at your disposal, however at near minimum stats of the rank 8 insector. To get higher stats from breeding more feeding should be done at rank 7 to get higher stats on the rank 8 offspring. Selecting a high rank insector as a breeding partner like the Itsapegasus from Zerard for the one that you wish to get higher stats for will also grant a significant initial stat boost to a rank 8. Alternatively a person can rebreed an insector at rank 8 to potentially obtain better stats if its initial stats were poor. So you would want to catch those already high ranked Insectors. Unfortunately, there are very few ones out there and not for all families. But for those you can catch you should really get them to strengthen your Insectors team as fast as possible. Lastly, you can always try to breed the highest rank Insector that are available in this list. But you will still have to make your way around catching and feeding Insectors. The best method to get the highest rank Insectors is to catch those high ranked ones. High Ranked Insectors It might takes a few tries before you catch the high ranked ones. You can also catch them unlimited number of times. *Crescent Beetle (Rank 6: Knife Beetle Family): Vedan: Myna/ Observation Deck (Spaceport View) **Set up all three traps with Stella Crystal at the bench on the right side (near treasure chest). *** *Venus Beetle (Rank 6: Hercules Beetle Family): Rosa: Johannasburg/ In Town **Go inside Johanna’s house and place all traps with Sanchez Fruit near the fireplace. *** *Shoveler (Rank 4: Flipperbug Family): Vedan: Rockbelter Mine/ Near the Tablet Pit **Set trap I with Sticky Gum and place it at the center of the Tablet. *** *Scissorface (Rank 4: Staggy Family): Vedan: Cancer King's Ruins/ Near the Altar **Take the ladder on the upper parts to reach Cancer King's Altar. Set all traps with Ruby or Electric Eel and place them near the Altar. *** *Tornado Mantis (Rank 4: Mantis Family): Rosa: Kuje Desert/ Near the Monument **Place trap II and III with Primeval Beef on the monument near the transporter. *** *Lovely Honey (Rank 5: Stingbee Family): Zerard: Starship Factory/ Near Pocacchio's Lab **Place all traps with Stella Crystal near Joshua in Pocacchio's Lab. *** *Butterflap (Rank:4 Flutterbug Family): Vedan: Myna/ Near Item Shop Corbis **Head west and take the middle path where you have the ladder that leads to Cancer King's Ruins. Place all traps with Firestone on the upper parts near NPC Minty. *** *Desert Flapper (Rank:6 Flutterbug Family): Rosa: Labyrinth/ Near the Core **Into the big room where you fought Sand Kraken. Place all traps with Firestone on the left where the wall is broken. *** *Spring Fever (Rank:5 Springtail Family): Rosa: Salgin/ Near the Church **Left dead after the transporter. Place all traps with Smoked Rainbow Newt behind NPC Inorine. *** *Hoppin' Mad (Rank 4: Hopper Family): Juraika: Path to the Altar/ The Crashed Cruiser **Set all traps with Ruby behind the crashed ship. On the left near the waterfall. *** *Heart Roller (Rank 5: Dung Roller Family): Zerard: Rosencaster Prison/ Interior Pathway A2. **Go south into the big room then head in the room on the east side. Place all traps with Ruby near the terminal. *** *Rock 'n' Roller (Rank 8: Dung Roller Family): Ghost Ship/ Near the Treasure Trove **Go inside the treasure room. Place all traps with Edensia and set them north near the treasure chest that has a sword in it. *** *Itsapegasus (Rank 7: Itsahorse Family): Zerard: Gladius Towers: 2nd Tower/ 7F **Take the elevator near the transporter to reach the Throne Room. Place Diamond in all traps and set them near the throne. *** *Little Elf (Rank 5: Faerie Family): Juraika: Leo King's Castle/ Near the Altar Hall **Set all traps with Sanchez Fruit and place them near the Altar. *** Insector Families Insector List Tournament Before you can participate at the Insectron Championship you need to have the Insectron License and your Insectron team must have at least 5 participants. Once you have met both requirements go to Zerard: East Side/ Near the Insectron Stadium. Head inside the stadium and talk to the announcer at the middle to begin the championship. Choosing a team As long as you are under Rank S matches; any Insector will do great in your team. Rank E to A can be won easily. However, once you hit Rank S you will find your opponents using overwhelming Insectors. At that point you will probably regret having not started with a strong team. The fastest way to form a strong team is to capture those high ranked Insectors. Additionally, if you capture a Dark Emperor your team will have a higher chance of winning those Rank S rounds. Dark Emperor is the best king you can have. It can knock opponents out of the board, hit from range and move three squares in all directions. But to capture Dark Emperor you will have to complete the game at least once. The second best candidate you can choose as King is undoubtedly Dung Roller. The frog like creature can block any attack with its roller. So if you want to complete the Insector tournament as soon as possible then a team with: - Heart Roller (King), Little Elf, Scissorface, Venus Beetle and Tornado Mantis will do fine. All of them can be caught directly. Once you have them make sure to maximize their attributes to maximum. With a few luck and tries you might win the all Rank S rounds. Opponents Match Rules Basically, the Insectron Championship is a heated battle between Insectors. The battles are done tournament-style. Win five matches (consecutively but you can take a break between rounds) to advance through one rank. Insectron matches are 5-on-5 battles. One of the five Insectors on a team is designated as the King. If you defeat the opponent's King, you win. If your King is defeated you lose. The Insector designated as the King can only move one square at a time. This rule applies even to Insectors that can normally move two or more squares at once, such as winged-type Insectors. Insectron (Vs. Battle) You can participate in head-to-head matches by choosing the Insectron option from the menu at the title screen. However, first, you'll need to clear Rank D at the Insectron Championship. Once you have cleared Rank D save your game and reset. At the title menu choose the Insectron option. First thing is to register your team. You can either register from "password" or save file. It's easy to understand that from save file you load your Insectron team from the main game. The password option is different. Choosing this mode will prompt you to input 118 characters (alphanumeric). A correct input will load a whole team with their name, level, stats, positions. You can obtain such input from other players such as your friends. An example: RjvgY trS6v HH4gs q01HE HEp0B Buncx HPp45 DBxQW 49wmz 69EKr gHD35 5E48c 6ZPeq pccN9 JBcSP 1BHA4 95xwP BYteq LPEeH 9ZBmD UBbU4 TccUy LETy8 K1HmE mFKba NXh0V 01KKN vcuVx STb The above password will load a team name Dragoons consisting of: Dark Emperor, Fairy Tot, Escargoboom, Tarantuqueen, Flipperbug To know you team password first you have to register your team from save file. Load data then edit the team. Next choose to view your team. Press triangle to view your team password. If you give your team password to another player he will be able to load your team in his game. The Insectron vs. Battle is for practice and fun only. This mode doesn't affect the main game. Make a strong team in the main game then load your team in this mode to battle against other players' team. This requires you get their password though. Category:Mini Games